Aishiteru
by Karasea
Summary: A series of short, fluffy scenes between Yami and Hikari on a winters night. Pairings. Malik Marik, Ryou Bakura and Yugi Yami. Mild Yaoi. Please Read and review!


Kara: Well, after all I'm putting my readers through with the tribulations and  
the ultimate evil cliffie of doom in 'My Heart In Your Hands' I  
Figured you might want this, which I write for myself but deemed  
good enough for you lot.  
  
Ryou: ::Who is still in sandpit:: This is freaky even for you, Kara.  
  
Kara: ::Grins:: THANKIES! Now, Malik, DISLCLAIMERS!  
  
Malik: Karasea does not own Yu-gi-oh, or the song 'Winter Wish' or  
The theme tune to 'Outlaw Star' if you sue her, please  
don't mind that all you get is a pair of grapefruit, three lemons  
and a lime... Wait a second...... ::runs off back to 'MHIYH' before  
he can get chucked in the sand-pit::  
  
Ryou: Please READ AND REVIEW!  
  
*******************************AISHITERU**********  
  
Marik sighed as he looked out over the buildings, releasing his breath as quietly as the breeze that fluttered around his body like feathery wings.  
  
Next to his tan form, sat another, smaller one. If it was not for his spikey hair and sharper features they could have been identical.  
  
Actually they were not even related. They were more. They were lovers in all sense of the word.  
  
As he looked over the city skyline, the Yami fondled and played with the golden Millennium Rod, rubbing his thumb and forefinger over the wing- tips before replacing it in the loop of his belt.  
  
Feeling the stare of the youth, Marik turned slightly and cupped the boy's cheek gently in his palm. A gentle touch used only for him... his hikari... Malik Ishtar.  
  
The younger imediately leaned into the touch, purring softly like an affectionate kitten being petted by it's owner. Malik crooned in his throat, pleading for more of this attention without any words being expressed.  
  
Taking this as a solid invatation, Marik crushed his lips to the others, begging for entrance and willingly met. Their tongues battled long and hard for dominance, evetually won when the darker of the pair bit down on the other just hard enough to draw the smallest amount of blood, which was lapped up quite eagerly.  
  
**********************  
  
THROUGH THE NIGHT.  
  
--Dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono,  
  
Ai dake! Yumi dake! Kimi dake!  
  
Sore daka ha hanasanai donna toki demo.--  
  
***********************  
  
The silver haired Tomb robber glared hard at the thoroughly soaked youth standing outside in the snow, obseveing the frozen flowers as if they could tell him the meaning of life.  
  
Placing the dagger he had been fiddling with on the clear glass coffee table, he strode outside to drag his hikari back into the warmth of the house, hoping to be able to get him warmed sufficently enough so that he would not get flu.  
  
Upon seeing his angry yet concerned significant other, Ryou dropped what he had been doing an opted for not pushing his luck with the quick tempered demon- the object of all his heart and more. He never won an argument with him, and he guessed that he never would.  
  
Surprised, curious, and yet much relieved, Bakura steered his unprotesting omote in the general direction of the door, instinctively dodging anything that got in his way.  
  
Gently, he pushed the teen down on to the plush sofa and wrapped a woollen blanket around his now shivering form, pushing the boy's messy locks of hair out of the way before settling down cuddling Ryou close to his body, delighting in the close contact.  
  
Bakura nuzzled his others cheek before raising his head to plant a warm, lingering kiss on Ryou's parted lips, nibbling on the bottom lip gently before forcing his tongue into the others mouth where he was eagerly accepted by the submissive teenager nestled softly in his strong arms.  
  
*********************  
  
WINTER WISH  
  
--Chiisa na shiawase o daiji ni atatameteta,  
  
Nee omou to mune no oku konna ni itaku naru no,  
  
Anata no me anata no koe subete itoshikute.--  
  
**********************  
  
Narrow, unforgiving crimson eyes softened considerably as he gazed upon his exhausted hikari, slumped tiredly on the bed with his eyes squeezed shut in anguish. He looked almost broken.  
  
Rain water dripped out of the youngster's water-logged garemnts, dampening the warm bed-spread underneath Yugi. Diluted blood also seeped out, sickening Yami to a point where it was as if he was going to retch.  
  
The hikari's old antagonists had seemingly returned soley to cause pain to and to terrorize the innocent being. The complete opposite to the shadowy Pharaoh who resided with him.  
  
Walking silently over to the quietly sobbing boy, Yami sat himself slowly on the bed next to him, putting a comforting hand on his undamaged shoulder. Allowing the younger to stiffly climb into his lap and seek the comfort he so desperately desired.  
  
Snuffling weakly, Yugi buried himself into the leather shirt of his one love. His shaking dimishing somewhat in the protective and posessive embrace.  
  
Humming under his breath, the Pharaoh rubbed gentle circles on the teen's back. Oh, if his old council could see him now! But that didn't matter now, only the comforting of the child he had sworn a vow to protect. The ones who had done this would pay...  
  
tilting his face upwards, Yugi moaned softly as the dark-one leaned down and kissed him deeply, mewling softly in his throat as Yami curled his tongue around Yugi's, arching into the Pharaoh as he ran swift and searching fingers on a quest over the youth's hyper-responsive body.  
  
*******************  
  
"Aishiteru, Marik."  
  
"Aishiteru, Bakura."  
  
"Aishiteru, Yami."  
  
******************  
  
And the night was silent once more. The breeze whistled through the trees and the stars twinkled and dance until once again Ra rose up and took to the skies once again.  
  
*******************  
  
Kara: That went well....  
  
Bakura: T'was rather FLUFFY, but at the same time...  
  
Yugi: So incredibly Hentai. ::climbs onto Bakura's shoulder and hikes back to LD's  
Fic::  
  
Kara: ::activates trapdoor and they fall into sand-pit:: Soooo.... anyways, go  
press that LOVELY big PURPLE button that SAYS 'GO!' Thankies! 


End file.
